


Goodbyes are Hard

by amorgun



Series: DNA [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Some sadness, Swearing, probs not really angst even, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorgun/pseuds/amorgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki never thought he would have to say goodbye to his senpai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I did for the Basketball Poet Society's OTP challenge. Yeeeee enjoy!

Goodbyes are always hard, no one ever wants to say goodbye no matter the situation. The reluctance was clearly evident between the two basketball players as they stared at each other in silence.

            It had been an accident. Nijimura didn’t intent to give anyone a personal goodbye. He had thought it would better that way. A clean break and nothing else. However, right as Nijimura was cleaning out his locker after his small chit chat with Akashi, the locker room door slammed open and the last person Nijimura wanted to see stormed in. Haizaki. The silver haired teen had this expression that instantly alerted the now former captain that his chances for a clean break was tossed out the window.

            “What did I tell you about slamming doors Haizaki?” Nijimura sighed as he turned back to back his bag.

            “Fuck that!” There was the sound of storming feet, but the raven didn’t bother to look up until he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “You’re leaving?!”

            Sighing, Nijimura slapped Haizaki’s hand away. “How did you find out so fast?”

            “I overheard…so it’s true?”

            Of course, the delinquent would also have the bad habit of ease dropping. “Well it’s not like I’m doing spring cleaning, idiot.” Nijimura said with a sarcasm laced voice as he turned back to his task at hand. A heavy silence fell as Haizaki was at a loss for words and Nijimura felt that there was nothing left to say. What’s done is done now. There is no going back.

            The minutes ticked by and in the end it was the metallic clang of Nijimura’s locker being shut that broke the silence. The male shouldered his packed bag as he turned to face the silent Haizaki. Said teen had his head down, staring down at the tiled floor, while his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. It was a sign that Nijimura had learned a while ago that signaled that Haizaki didn’t know what to do.

            Goodbyes are always hard to do.

            “Look,” Nijimura began, his tone low and soft…almost like he was tired and a bit weary. “It won’t be the end of the world. Anyways shouldn’t you be happy I won’t be around to beat you up anymore?”

            A beat of silence fell again, until Haizaki let out a bark of laughter. It had no life or sincerity to it, unnerving Nijimura just a bit. “Yeah I guess…” The silver haired teen still didn’t look up at his senpai. He was pretty sure if he did, then his walls would just crumble. After all this is his senpai that is leaving. Yeah sure Haizaki was constantly getting lectured and beat up by the other, but it’s not like Haizaki didn’t deserve it like 99 percent of the time. Even then it was all for his own good. Nijimura is that big brother he never had, that one person who actually cared and was trying to look at for him. Haizaki may not get a lot of things, but that was one thing he got and was…grateful for. Now his senpai is leaving and acting like it wasn’t a big deal. Honestly, the younger didn’t know how to cope with this, he wanted to yell, to go out and get himself in trouble if it meant Nijimura would just -

            A firm yet gentle hand being placed on his head, startled Haizaki out of his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head to make eye contact with his senpai, who was giving a small smile. Nijimura rarely smiles, actually it would be more accurate to say that he never smiles. However, he is aiming one at his kouhai, the one that he could actually say he grew somewhat attached too. Guess that sort of thing happens when you constantly work on keeping a single teen in line most of the school year.

            “Take care of yourself okay? Or I’ll come back and knock more sense into you.” Nijimura said with a light teasing tone as he ruffled Haizaki’s already messy hair before reaching down and grabbing Haizaki’s hand. He placed a folded piece of paper in his palm, then gently closed Haizaki’s fingers around it.

            Haizaki’s gaze flickered to his hand for a moment, then back up at the taller male. A second passed, then the younger teen scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you crazy bastard. Instead of always being on my ass you should go out and find some chick to fuck, maybe then you’ll stop being a tightwad.”

            “Shut up punk!” Nijimura snapped back, but he still had that lightness to his voice. He punched Haizaki’s shoulder one last time, then without a word brushed past him and out the locker room, leaving the teen by himself.

            That was it. There was nothing left to say and no goodbyes spoken.

            Losing the confident front he put up just seconds before, Haizaki plopped down on one of the wooden benches with a sigh. Slowly, he unfolded the piece of paper to reveal Nijimura’s contact information along with a single sentence note.

             “Fucking bastard…” Haizaki muttered was he read the note and folded it back up, placing it carefully in his pocket.

            _Anytime you need me, I’ll be there for you_

_-Nijimura_


End file.
